


An ocean breeze puts a mind at ease

by Kixsok



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Beach Holidays, F/F, Fluff, I really love them, Ivy finds joy in the ocean, Lesbianism, but developed into cuteness, originally for kinktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kixsok/pseuds/Kixsok
Summary: It was not in her habits to go to the beach and yet, there she was, with Harley at her side radiating happiness, freedom and...shamelessness. Pamela was definitely not feeling it.





	An ocean breeze puts a mind at ease

It was not in her habits to go to the beach and yet, there she was, with Harley at her side radiating happiness, freedom and...shamelessness. Pamela was definitely not feeling it. There wasn’t enough green for her liking. The uncomfortable feeling of walking and feeling the sand between her toes instead of fresh, soft grass. The unbearable feeling of the salt sticking to her skin after a swim, not allowing her to breathe properly. The agonizing amount of trash the humans left in their wake. It was too much to bear. And yet, she took one look at Harley and though she could manage.

“Whaddaya think Red? It’s so beautiful, we should’ve done this sooner!” Harley exclaimed, the joy in her voice a little painful as Pamela grumbled under her breath. 

“Remind me why you wanted to come here again and how you convinced me to come with you,” Pamela asked in a more annoyed tone than she originally intended,

“Oh come on, you know exactly how I convinced you. ” Harley replied in a playful tone, grabbing the large umbrella in one hand and the beach bag in the other.

“Shut up,” Pamela replied with a small smile forming on her lips following her anyway.

“It’s going to be great!” 

****

They had been at the beach at least for five hours. She had put sunscreen on Harley’s body a little more sensually than necessary perhaps. Harley had swam and ran out of the water specifically to make Pamela wet and laugh about her irritated expression. They made a small sand castle together and placed sea-shells and tiny stones around it to protect it. They drank watermelon juice they had made the same morning and talked about simple childhood stories. Pam read her new book _The Revolutionary Genius of Plants_ by Stefabo Mancuso while Harley read the newest issue of the American Journal of Psychiatry. She wasn’t sure if they could move on from all that violence and cruelty in Gotham. She wasn’t sure if the nightmares would ever stop. If Harley would ever not look at her own scars and feel heartbroken. If she would ever look at her own reflection and not feel forlorn.

But in that moment all of that faded. She felt pretty good. She was content. Her heart was warm. That’s all she could ask for. 

She looked over at Harley but it seemed she was asleep. Pam was sitting on her towel, looking at the ocean before her through her dark glasses. The ocean was rolling onto the shore lazily, the sound more calming than she thought possible.

She took a deep breath, stood up and walked towards it. As soon as her feet touch the water she could feel her children. The green. The nature. The ocean breathed, her surface rising and falling with rhythmic ease. Pamela smiled, she even chuckled to herself a little bit. Maybe the beach didn’t have enough green but the _ocean_. The ocean was full of it.

She walked on, as if in a trance. The coldness of the water didn’t bother her. She went all in, sinking under the surface.

The water was gentle as she waded through it, the sunset like orange paint on a blue canvas. The water was clean and soft. Gentle. She could feel the tears streaming down her face and sighed. Her tears fell to the ocean and she thought about how every drop is inconsequential, nothing in the grandness of the ocean. But when they all move together, as one body- therein lies the power. From the surface it may remain tranquil for many days, months even, but it's strength is not gone, merely dormant. She sees this as a reflection of herself. So much strength and power inside. Below the surface, no matter how still, are unstoppable currents moving unimaginable volumes there is so much_ life_. She could _feel_ it.

How could she have ever hated this. How could she have forgotten? When was the last time she had come to the beach? Certainly before- before she had become Ivy. One of those old parts of herself that was forgotten inside. The Pamela from before. She had started to think about her often and wondered where she was now.

***

Pamela stretched out both arms and legs to look like a girl-starfish, her grin growing slowly into a broad smile as she absorbed the last sun rays. 

“What are you smiling for huh? Ms. I-hate-the-beach,” Harley said with a grin coming over to her. 

“I actually like the ocean,” Pamela responded in a matter-of-fact voice.

“Oh you _do_ now do you?” Harley replied moving her face closer and closer until she placed a soft kiss on Pam’s lips. They were both smiling and Pamela reached to stroke Harley’s hair, now it looked even more blonde and curly than usual, to bring her even closer. 

“But... not the beach,” Pamela whispered.

Their kiss was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. Harley’s hand rested below her ear, her thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. Pam ran her fingers down Harley’s spine, pulling her closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of her heart against her own chest.

Harley was basically on top of her now but she couldn’t care less who saw them. She wanted to feel her skin. She had never wanted to feel anyone the way she wanted to feel Harley. She liked feeling connected to the earth but there was something when she was with her… that made her want to be connected to humans. It made her want to believe in innocence and kindness.

Her body was so warm, she couldn’t help but buckle her hips slightly to feel the pressure of her body against her. Their kiss became more passionate, fiery and demanding. Pamela licked into Harley’s mouth firmly, their tongues playing with each other. Pam nipped her lips sharply.

“Wow red this is getting a lil’ too hot,” Harley murmured into her lips with a grin. Pamela grabbed her hand, pressed it firmly to the place above her heart. She wanted Harley to feel the erratic pulse, to understand that she is happy, excited, in awe, in love.

Harley propped her elbow on the sand to look at her firmly. She stared at Pamela’s blue eyes, they looked soft and pleading. So _unusual_ for her. Her coppery hair was spread around her like a goddess, like a mermaid. The freckles on her skin looked like part of the sand. She was so beautiful. She kept her hand on her chest and smiled feeling the beating of her heart.

“I love you too pretty girl,” Harley said leaning in to place a soft kiss on the tip of her nose. Then another kiss on her cheek, and on her temple and on her eyelid and on her chin until Pam stopped her with a kiss on the mouth.

“I should bring you to the ocean more often,” Harley added with a cheeky smile on her lips.


End file.
